


Bone Whispers

by InkedConstellations



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And How Has He Not Burned Down the Building Yet, Fate, How on Earth Was Komui Ever Made Principal, Kanda is an Anti-Social Jerk, Lavi is A History Nerd, Lenalee Needs to Put on some Actual Clothes Because That Skirt is Not Cutting it, M/M, Marks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School Uniforms, Screw Destiny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedConstellations/pseuds/InkedConstellations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is said that when you are born, the first sound you hear shapes the rest of your life. The sound takes place over the child's heart, a word or a picture that declares their path in life. Most families are careful, locking their birthing mothers in quiet rooms so the first thing a baby listens to are word of love and wonder, the bright chirping of birds or peaceful wind chimes. Even a storm is seen as a sign of strength in a child.</p><p>Allen Walker's family wasn't careful at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what prompted this, but suddenly I had to write it.

* * *

 

It is said that when you are born, the first sound you hear shapes the rest of your life. The sound takes place over the child's heart, a word or a picture that declares their path in life. Most families are careful, locking their birthing mothers in quiet rooms so the first thing a baby listens to are words of love and wonder, the bright chirping of birds or peaceful wind chimes. Even a storm is seen as a sign of strength in a child.

Mothers and Fathers watch their baby's breast with held breath, hoping that the cloudy ink shifting beneath their skin will bring good tidings, desperate to make good lives for their children with the meaning of their Mark. Books are whipped out, papers shuffled, experts brought in to inspect a baby and declare it healthy, decipher the meaning of the Mark. At least, that's what most families do, to celebrate to birth of a child. After all, a Mark determines the future--there is no escaping something that lives inside your skin.

 

Preparations are made, wishes kept, fingers crossed together and breath held.

When Allen Walker was born, left arm twisted and bruised, the first sound he heard was that of broken glass.


	2. Chapter 2

Allen sighed, staring in his bathroom mirror at the Mark tattooed under his left collarbone. Colorless and bleak, dark lines traced the intricate edge of a mirror, surface gray and perfect but for the jagged black cracks across its glass. Sometimes, when Allen looks closely, he swears he sees the shape of a face inside his mirror, misshapen and broken by the cracked surface.

He knows the saying. A broken mirror is seven years bad luck. He's heard it all his life, after all, from every adult in the string of foster homes and orphanages he been shuffled to and from. No one wanted a charm of calamity hanging around, especially when his Mark seemed to call disaster for everyone around him, not just himself. Financial troubles, sickness, marriage disputes and fist-fights. Allen had become adept at avoiding debt collectors and gangs, his Mark acting like a Trouble Magnet, but the people around him weren't so lucky. Blessed with Marks like the word "beautiful" or the image of music note, those people had good lives ahead of them. Happy lives. It was his fault those lives had been disrupted.

_Mana._

Allen flinched, covering his Mark with his left hand so the image disappeared from the mirror, leaving him staring at the marred skin of his birthmark mottled arm. He'd never had a chance at happiness from the beginning, his fate to bring misery to other people. He supposed it was fitting he could never quite look his reflection in the face, too afraid of what he would see. It was easier to pretend his mark was something fortunate, cover it with a bandage and wear high-collared shirts and a smile. He wore gloves to school, and thanked the heavens that his latest guardian was an idiot that kept moving them around, even if he did use Allen's Mark to his advantage and pushed all his debt onto the boy. It was probably the only reason he'd been kept for so long this time...that and some obscure promise to Mana he wasn't sure he wanted to know about.

Fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, Allen quickly covered his Mark and tied his ribbon around his throat to keep the collar from falling. Inspecting his reflection, he nodded swiftly. His clothes were neat, if a bit stiff for someone of his age--most teenagers wore jeans now instead of trousers--but this was what he felt comfortable in and he seemed presentable enough. Slapping on a smile and his gloves, Allen felt as prepared as he could be for his new school after yet another move. At least his guardian disappeared often and randomly, so he wouldn't have to worry about paperwork or new debts as long as he kept up the appearance in school.

Speaking of Cross...Allen half-heartedly wondered where he was, before shaking off the thought with a sliver of anger. The man abandoned him all the time. His Mark was a wine bottle after all, his First Sound that of a cork popping in celebration. It certainly explained his love or alcohol and big-spending, but the hidden tones of a good wine also reminded Allen of his red-haired, loud, womanizing master--he had far too many secrets to be taken at face value. And frankly, Allen had no business worrying about a man who caused him twice as many problems as he'd otherwise have.

Boots heavy as he thudded down the stairs, Allen grabbed his schoolbag from the floor and bounded out the door after giving his golden pet cat a quick rub on the head. "See you later, Tim. I'll be home soon, so guard the castle for me while I'm gone." The creature blinked in understanding and slunk off to who knows where as the door closed, the lock clicking behind Allen. Technically the cat belonged to Cross, but since he fed it and made sure it didn't die, Allen counted Timcampy as his. It was too late to change that awful name Cross had decided on, but Tim was a suitable nickname so Allen didn't mind so much.

Allen took a deep breath and crossed his fingers. The first day at a new school was always the most important. It was his one chance to make a good impression and convince people his Mark was something good. Probably something music related, since it was the only class he really excelled at. As he let the breath out slowly, Allen calmed himself. Everything would work out.

As long as there wasn't some sort of disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanda appears!  
> And is a jerk! In fact, he becomes The Jerk, with capital letters. Way to go Yuu, moving up in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, especially with how short it ended up being...the next chapter will be longer, promise. Maybe now I can pretend to have at least some semblance of order and predictability with my updates on this thing.

The building was rather plain, but it was still unlike any other school building Allen had seen. Made of dark red brick, the High School seemed to disappear into the shadows of the great trees standing all around the grounds, the roof flat black matte shingles. At the back of the building, Allen could see some sort of tower, and the shouts of other kids sounded from what he assumed must be a field or stadium of some kind, since they were the 'I'm having fun' and not the 'Something's gone horribly wrong' type of screams. Allen was immediately relieved to know the place looked fairly sturdy and normal.

He took a step forward and...was suddenly crashing into someone else. Flailing wildly, Allen attempted to catch himself but only made the situation worse, the two of them colliding to the ground in a tangle of limbs with some very loud, explicit cursing from the boy under him.

Scrambling away as soon as he could, Allen extended a hand to help the other person, eyes wide. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean--”

He swallowed his words as the boy--this was a boy, right? The long hair made it hard to tell--as they lifted their head to glare at Allen. Obsidian eyes met Allen’s baby blues and he swallowed. Oh. So this was what they meant when they called a boy beautiful.

Then his palm was stinging as the guy slapped his hand away and stood on his own, brushing off his black jeans with an irritated noise in the back of his throat. When he spoke, his voice was lower than Allen expected...and immediately shattered his illusions.

“Watch where you’re going, fucking beansprout.”

Face immediately twisting into a scowl, Allen cradled his hand against his chest and stepped back. “Beansprout-- what? Look, I said I was sorry, don’t get your panties in a twist--”

He barely even saw the punch that was coming at his side before it arrived and left him cradling his ribs, a muffled moan of pain escaping from his clenched teeth.

There was a rustle of fabric--and Allen cursed himself for noticing that the other boy had really nice legs--and a light scoff before the stranger was walking away, casting one last insult over his shoulder. “It’s your fault for running into me, beansprout. Stay the fuck away from now on.”

Allen slowly straightened, wheezing too much to get in the last word, though oh how he wanted to. That guy was a jerk, no matter how pretty he was. He let himself seethe for a few more minutes before peeling his hands from his ribs and glancing down at his shirt. Luckily it wasn’t too wrinkled, he hated having to do laundry. The dirt wasn’t bad either. Allen brushed it away easily and winced when his fingers pressed against the bruise forming beneath the cloth. Say what you will about The Jerk, he packed a good punch, and even if it was a bad start to his day, Allen had to give the strange kid props for that.

After all, after such a disastrous beginning, things could only get better from here, right?


End file.
